


Ascendant Angel

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Denial, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had secrets. He had witnessed and experienced more things than there were grains of sand on the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascendant Angel

**Author's Note:**

> ManicMea asked for crossover pairings and I suggested Castiel/anyone. Someone (Kelly) came up with this request;
> 
> I wouldn't mind a crossover fic?
> 
> some Daniel/Castiel....
> 
> Maybe Castiel can sense that Daniel has walked among the stars…and he is a little in awe of him. This could make Dean and Jack very jealous.
> 
> I decided to indulge the request. So, this is a tad bit cracky. Time lines and canon totally ignored.
> 
> ManicMea made a totally awesome wall for this fic as a gift to me.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4362791

Castiel had secrets. He had witnessed and experienced more things than there were grains of sand on the Earth. He kept secrets from the lovers he wasn’t supposed to have and from most of his brethren. He even kept secrets from Dean, a man he wanted and loved beyond all reason.

Time and space meant nothing to a being like Castiel. He usually managed to restrain himself from looking too deeply into the future, but after being ordered to rescue the Righteous Man from the bowels of hell and remaking him, Castiel had taken a brief look into his future. In his mind, he’d had no choice. Even in the depths of hell, Castiel had been awed by the brightness of Dean’s soul. Occupying the vessel of Jimmy Novak had made several things very clear to him. Dean Winchester had stirred his soul and hardened his borrowed dick. He let his mind wander and he’d seen the two of them twined in the throes of passion and growing old together. It was enough for him to be patient and wait for Dean to get over himself and his resistance to Castiel’s male vessel.

Over the eons Castiel had lived, he’d taken any number of vessels and had experienced love and passion in all its many forms. Shortly before he’d stormed hell he’d met a most unusual being, an ascended human named Daniel Jackson.

All of the angels knew of the ascended, but generally paid them little heed. They had many of the same powers as the angels, but were wholly different beings. Castiel would sometimes seek out the ascended secretly in an effort to understand them. He’d asked his garrison leader about them and was told to ignore them. He sought out Michael and asked the same questions. Michael had told him he was free to explore wherever he pleased in any universe but to always make sure he was available if needed.

Castiel took that as the permission it was to play wherever and whenever he wanted, always keeping his senses opened in the event he was needed in heaven. He met Daniel when he was a newly ascended being and spent eight months with him. Daniel helped him to understand many of the things that puzzled him about humans and Castiel helped Daniel cope with his unhappiness with the restrictions imposed upon him by ascension.

It was inevitable that Castiel would respond to Daniel’s loneliness and his longing for the man he’d left behind and was not so secretly in love with. Castiel took it upon himself to observe the relationship between Daniel and Jack before just smiting Jack O’Neill. He was better able to understand when he discovered that O’Neill loved Daniel as much as Daniel loved him, but that social conventions had kept them apart. It was the only thing that kept Castiel from paying what would have been an unwelcome visit to O’Neill.

Daniel had no hope of returning to his life, so when his relationship with Castiel became intimate, he put all thoughts of having Jack O’Neill out of his mind. The six months they spent as lovers was satisfying to them both and deepened their friendship immeasurably. When Castiel was recalled to his garrison to help plan the assault on hell, Daniel missed him terribly. 

~*~

Castiel spent a great deal of time with the Winchester brothers whenever his duties allowed. He knew that Dean was his future and more, he liked Dean and Sam. He knew Sam was destined to become Lucifer’s vessel and to start the apocalypse, but he saw the boy inside the man and was determined he would change events as they had been foreseen. No one had seen God in eons and Castiel was no longer just an obedient soldier. He’d become much more.

Several months after Dean was pulled from hell, Castiel appeared at the seedy motel in Texarkana, Texas where the Winchesters had just finished putting down a wolf pack. He stood over Dean for a few moments, taking the time to admire his long lashes and full mouth, his face nearly free from stress. Laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder, he enjoyed feeling the firm flesh for just a moment before Dean awoke fully and grabbed his arm. “Relax, Dean. It’s me, Castiel.”

“Jeez, Cas. You couldn’t have waited until daytime?” Dean complained.

“No, Dean, I could not. It’s a thirteen hour drive to Colorado Springs,” Castiel growled. He held out a bag in apology. “I’ve brought you two bacon and egg sandwiches and an order of pancakes for Sam.”

Dean stretched out an arm and grabbed the bag. “At least you didn’t come empty handed,” he said, unwrapping one of the sandwiches and taking an enormous bite. “What time is it anyway?” he mumbled.

“It’s 4:30 AM,” Cas answered.

“Would you two shut up, please?” Sam groaned from beneath his pillow. 

“Wakey, wakey, Sammy,” Dean teased. “Castiel’s got a job for us.”

Muttering under his breath about angels and their stupid crushes and dumb clueless brothers, Sam nevertheless got out of bed and dressed.

Thirty minutes later, the brothers and their angel were on the road to Colorado Springs, radio blasting the last of the cobwebs out of their heads.

~*~

Cas refused to tell them what they’d be facing, but if he were with them they knew they didn’t need to worry. His angel mojo would keep them safe from most anything. They pulled up to the rustic looking suburban house shortly before 5 PM. 

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“I may not have been as - - forthcoming as I could have been. This is… personal,” Castiel confessed.

“Personal! Personal how?” Dean demanded.

“That will be become clear very shortly.”

The men exited the car, Dean checking his guns and knife out of habit. He rang the doorbell and stepped aside to let Cas take the lead.

A good looking older man with a head of thick silver hair dressed in a soft tee and sweats opened the door with an impatient look on his face. “Yeah?”

“Hello, Colonel O’Neill. I’m here to see Doctor Jackson,” Cas said.

“Sorry, Doctor Jackson isn’t seeing visitors,” Colonel O’Neill said moving to close the door.

Dean stuck his foot in the door. “If Cas says he has to see Doctor Jackson, that’s just what’s going to happen,” Dean said mildly.

Bristling, the colonel looked at the three men. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but let me assure you, you’re fucking with the wrong person,” Jack barked.

“Jack?” asked a voice from inside the house. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Daniel. Everything’s peachy. These guys just made a mistake. They were just leaving,” Jack answered.

Barreling past Jack, Cas entered the home, Dean and Sam following him. Castiel went right up to Daniel and put two fingers on his forehead. He removed them after a few seconds and asked, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Yes I do,” Daniel said.

“Good. You know I would never do anything to harm you.”

“I do know that,” Daniel agreed, ignoring the questions Jack was rapidly spitting out for the moment. He looked over Castiel carefully, “I like the vessel,” he grinned. Returning his attention to Jack, he took note of the two men who were restraining him as he struggled to get to him.

“It’s okay, Jack. Castiel is an - - old friend.”

Daniel’s blue eyes softened as he looked at Cas, who had returned some of his memories. “Can you give me back the rest?”

“It’s why I’m here, Daniel. And I think I can give us both our heart’s desire at the same time. If you’re willing,” Castiel whispered.

“I am,” he answered just as quietly.

“I thought you might be.”

Cas moved even further into Daniel’s personal space and took him into his arms. He heard both Jack and Dean sputtering in outrage, while Sam began laughing.

The two were nearly identical in height. Cas was a scant inch shorter than Daniel. Their lips met tentatively for a few brief seconds and then they both melted into a passionate open-mouthed kiss, both of their breathing becoming harsher.

Jack had stopped struggling and was glaring at a complete stranger standing where he could only hope to stand.

Dean’s grip on Jack had loosened as he felt anger and jealousy burning in his gut. He’d been taking a great deal of pleasure teaching Cas about humans. He also felt the angel’s attraction to him and he was quickly working getting past his own resistance to the fact that Cas was in a male body in order to act on his own attraction. He thought he’d been doing fine and had naively assumed that he’d be the one to teach Castiel about the joys of passion and he now realized there wasn’t a fucking thing he could possibly teach his angel.

The kiss went on and on, becoming more passionate. Castiel and Daniel were now clinging to each other, their arms wrapped around each other. The kiss was serving multiple purposes. Cas was giving Daniel back every memory the ascended had stolen, he was giving Jack and Dean something to think about, and he was saying goodbye to his one time lover who could now be nothing more than his friend.

They finally parted, foreheads resting together as their breath slowed. Castiel gave Daniel one last gentle kiss on his plump lips and smiled gently. “ Everything back?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how to thank you, Castiel.”

“There are no thanks needed between friends, Daniel.”

“What the hell, Daniel?” Jack demanded.

“What the fuck, Cas?” Dean bitched.

Sam was doubled over in laughter, tears rolling down his face.

“Shut up, both of you!” Castiel shouted. Looking first at Jack, he sneered, “You could have been doing this for years, Colonel O’Neill. You’ve been in love with Daniel for years and he feels the same way.”

Jack’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water until he pulled it together. “Daniel?”

“I thought you knew, Jack.”

Cas next turned his attention to Dean. “When you’re ready to stop chasing anything in a skirt, let me know. You’ll also have to figure out why you’re so angry right now. When you do, I’ll be waiting.”

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Cas turned back to Daniel, handing him a piece of paper he’d fished out of his pocket. “These are Dean and Sam’s phone numbers. When you figure out the address to Atlantis, call them. They’ll be able to help with what you’ll find there. Maybe even more than the military men that will be going.”

And with that he left with the usual sound of wings.

Sammy, always knowing when to get going, grabbed his still shocked brother’s arm, dragging him towards the door. “Uh, sorry to bother you. We’re, uh, we’re just going to be leaving now.”

“I’ll be calling you two soon,” Daniel shouted at their backs as Jack slammed the door shut.

The End.


End file.
